Drunken Truths
by kateandharvey
Summary: Niles gets drunk, with CC there to take care of him. Only when Niles is drunk, he speaks the truth... About CC. Uh oh!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I just thought of this the other day... Couldn't help myself! :) Enjoy

**Drunken Truths**

**kateandharvey**

"I wuv you..." A drunken Niles slurred as a very irritated CC dragged him through her penthouse door.

"Niles, you've got to help me here, I can't lug your fat ass much longer by myself..."

As Niles seemed to get his footing, CC shut her door. But before she could react, Niles was pinning her to said door.

"Niles?" She whispered, her eye brows in her hairline, "What are you doing?"

He smiled a cheeky grin at her much like a small boy, "Biss Mabcock..." His hand drew up and cupped her face.

_Yep, he's trashed._

CC quickly shoook her head, "No way, Scrubbing Bubbles." She tried to push him off of her, but he wouldn't budge. "Niles..." She whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat. "This could turn very bad, very quickly...And you're drunk. I mean, is this really such a great idea?" She smiled weakly, trying to get him to understand her.

Niles thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "Probably not." And CC didn't have time to react as he pressed his lips hard against hers. She tried to resist as best she could, but the way his mouth was taking her over, taking posession of her, and how his hands held her close by her thighs, bare from the shortness of her Jean shorts... And the way the heat from his body flew into hers...She was on fire...

Quickly breaking off the kiss before she was no longer able to, CC turned her head to the side to avoid another heated embrace. "Niles?" She whispered, when there was no sound from him. "Niles?" She whispered again, not taking the chance of turning her head.

She soon got her answer to her silent quesion of what he was doing. As he placed kisses along her jaw and neck, he mumbled in response, "Hmm?"

CC shook her head, "This isn't a good- Oh dear." Her complaint and reasoning she was about to give him soon turned into a moaned response, as he found a spot behind her ear that always worked, if done right, to turn her head. And work it did!

He stopped momentarily, looking up at her with a small, smug smile. "You like that?"

Weakly, she nodded her head. _You arrogant son of a..._

Quickly, he went back to her 'spot', teasing her.

"Niles?" She breathed heavily.

"Hmm?" He moaned once more against her neck.

She gasped for air, "We need to stop."

"Why?" He whispered in her ear, once again going back to 'the spot'.

He'd go back to the spot every time she'd resist... He was playing her! This was some kind of sick joke! Finding the force to shove her off of him from her anger, CC glared as he stumbled backward, eventually gaining some footing. "What?" He asked, holding his hands out in an irritated gesture.

"Just have a seat, Dust Bunny." She told him coldly, pouring herself a drink. She walked over, and joined him on the couch, careful to keep her distance. Taking down the whole drink in one gulp, she looked at Niles. She set her glass down on the table, and turned to him.

"Because you're not going to remember any of this in the morning," She paused, "Let me clarify a few things for you. A, you were using me just now. B, Yes, I wanted you. C, I'm in love with you, and D. You can sleep on the couch, but you better be gone by morning." And with that, she got up, and headed to bed, calling out over her shoulder, "Good night, Butler Boy."

He sighed, half asleep, "Good night, Miss Babcock."

As CC prepared for bed, she thought about the last hour. Two days before her flight... Two days! And he still seemed to drag her back in...

CC was moving to England. She simply resigned, and told Maxwell that she couldn't handle New York anymore. She needed to get away, and a vacation wouldn't do it. She never told Maxwell exactly _what _was causing her so much stress she needed to flee the country, and he never asked. However, it was Niles. Niles, the butler... She laughed out loud in her room. The man she supposedly despised, yet was truly in love with. He'd torment her, and prank her, but she loved him nonetheless. And in those little moments, the ones where he'd pull her guard down far enough to where she'd almost let him completely in... They were the reason why she had to leave New York. Because while she could handle loving him from afar, with others around... She couldn't when they were alone, and the insults had ceased.

TIUYRGFHDJVBNMCFHGJTUJBVCMN

"Hey," CC yelled, poking a still sleeping Niles hard in the ribs. "Hello, hello! Welcome to hangover-ville!"

Groggily, he opened his eyes. "Must you _scream_?" He muttered, wiping the sleep away with his hand.

"Why, Niles? Whatever are you talking about?" She pleasantly asked him, getting in his face with a smile.

He took a deep breath, "Alright, Babcock. Relax... _Please_."

She smiled, "I'll get you some coffee." As she headed for the kitchen she told him, "But that's Mabcock."

"What?" He asked, too hungover and confused to really want to question it.

CC shrugged, "That's what you said last night."

Niles sat straight up immediately, his eyes widening.

CC shook her head at his silent question. "No. Not in a million years."

Niles faked anger, "Hey, don't throw your age around like that!"

CC sighed, handing him the cup of coffee. "I've got to be going to the Sheffield's to pick up some last minute items in a few minutes. If you'd like, I can drive you."

Niles nodded reluctantly, "Yes, please."

CC nodded, sitting down next to him. "So...is there a reason you were trashed at the bar last night?"

Niles' brow furrowed, "I wasn't _trashed_."

"Oh, please! You were practically passed out when I found you."

"Stalking me?"

CC shook her head, "As if. I happened to be at the bar- Shut up- and decided to do the nice thing and take you home."

"To take advantage of my drunken state?" He joked.

One of her eyes brows raised. "That, my dear enemy, would be the other way around."

Looking up from his coffee cup with wide eyes, he stared at her. "I'm sorry."

CC shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

He set the mug down on the table, and tenderly touched her arm. "I'm very serious, Miss Babcock. I _am _sorry."

CC nodded, "I know." She gave him a soft smile, "It's okay...Now finish up that coffee so we can go."

QWERTYUIOPLKJDHGS

It wasn't until that night that Niles realized what exactly he was doing at the bar. _Trying to forget the witch. _He thought. But no, that wasn't it. Niles had gone to the bar to get some courage, just drink a little until the alcohol made his system fear nothing. He had a plan, and it might've been crazy, and it might've been reckless, but it also might work. The butler had come to terms with his feelings for the Bitch of Broadway quite a while ago, but it was cram time now. She was leaving the country in two days. So, if he had any chance of having her, this was it. Having drank too much at the bar, his plan had failed miserably. However, there was one night, one chance left... And in slipping on his shoes, and grabbing the keys to the car, he was taking it. It was now or never.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

CC stood, just have gotten out of the shower as her door was knocked on. Quickly grabbing her robe, she walked towards the door.

_Bam, Bam, Bam!_

The knocking turned to insistent pounding, and CC became aware that the person behind the door was the most impatient, rude person she'd ever likely come in contact with. "I'm coming!" She yelled, wiping open the door, ready to give the inconsiderate human a piece of her mind... But her breath stopped short. "Niles?" She breathed.

He nodded, and let himself in.

She flung her arm out, "Well, please feel free to come in." When her sarcasm met no remark, she asked him, "What are you doing here?"

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I'm going crazy." He told her, and then swallowed nervously. If he was going to do it, it had to be done now. "Earlier, you asked me why I was at the bar."

She nodded, confused as to where the conversation was going.

He shrugged, "As always, we were interrupted with a snide remark." He took a breath, "I went to the bar for some courage, to go through with a plan."

She shook her head, "What kind of plan?"

He stared at her for a moment, before smiling softly. "This kind." And without another word, CC Babcock was grabbed around the waist, and pulled to the butler. His lips crushed into hers. He took her over, just like he had the night before, and knowing he was now sober, she took everything he had to offer.

As she broke away, he kept his forehead rested on hers. "I don't want you to leave." He sighed, "I'm in love with you."

She broke out into the biggest smile he'd ever seen, and kissed him again. "I don't want to go." She replied, "Because I'm in love with you, too."

And they kissed again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I thought I had a one shot, but you know me... :)

**Drunken Truths**

**Chapter 2**

**kateandharvey**

CC pulled away from the kiss, and looked into his eyes. Then, she kissed him again, more passionately. Pulling away once more she told him, "I don't want to go."

He shrugged, "You don't have to." He tried to kiss her again but she stopped him.

"But I do." She replied, tears welling up in her eyes. "I do, I have to go."

The look on Niles' face was one of complete shock. "What do you mean?"

CC, pulling slowly out of his embrace, walked away from him. She shrugged, the tears now pouring over. "This is killing me, really, it is. But I can't do this."

"Can't do what, CC?" He irritatedly threw his hands into the air, challenging her. It was the first time she'd heard her name roll off of his tongue, and she liked it.

"I can't..." She hiccuped, "I'm a Babcock, you're a-"

"Oh please!" He yelled, "Don't give me all of that Babcock and servants don't mix junk! It's complete crap your mother's pounded into your head!"

She sighed, but knowing he was right, she needed another comeback. "I don't love you!" She screamed.

The hurt in his eyes was evident, especially to her. But he shook his head, "You don't mean that."

Knowing she'd hit her mark, she continued to destroy him. "I don't love you, Niles. All we'll ever be is enemies... You can love me your whole life, but I'll never love you-ever. You're a servant and I'm a Babcock. You'll wash dishes and I'll hire someone to do it!" She grinned evilly at the hurt she'd caused him... This was her last chance, because if she said what she Was about to-there was no going back. "I met up with your friend a few months ago...Lucy?" CC let the name fall from her lips, and the hurt in Niles' eyes was indescribable. "Told me her side of the story...And it sounded much better than yours, much more believable."

Niles burned inside. Lucy was a woman he had dated a few years back. They got into a heated debate, and she claimed she was scared. She'd called the cops, telling them he'd lost his temper and hit her. He obviously never hit her- and the charges were dropped, but he'd made her feel scared enough to call the police, made a woman scared of him. And for that, he'd never forgive himself.

Knowing there was only one way to win with CC Babcock, Niles kept silent. Instead, he walked slowly towards her, and planted his mouth on hers. Pulling away shortly after, Niles looked into her eyes. "You can't tell me you don't feel it." He whispered.

"Feel what?" A confused CC asked.

"The spark." He whispered, "The spark between us." He smiled lazily, and she hastily pulled away.

Walking away from him with her hand on her head, she let out a frustrated growl. "Damn it, Niles!"

A confused Niles stayed silent as CC turned to him.

"I'm trying really hard." The tears came again, this time almost in sobs. "I'm trying really hard to leave, to go... But you keep dragging me back!"

"What do you mean?"

She cried, "I'm afraid."

"Of what?" He questioned, concern etching his features.

"You." She stated simply, "I want to be with you so bad... But when it doesn't work out, I'll be the one getting hurt- I know it."

"Tell me something, CC." He instructed, stepping closer to her. "Do you love me?"

"Niles..."

"Yes or No. Do you love me?" He repeated.

She nodded, smiling slightly. "More than I can describe."

He smiled, "And I love you the exact same way."

She paused uneasily, "How do I know you won't leave me?"

He sighed, "You're the only girl for me, Chastity Claire. I love you, and I want to be with you."

She smiled, "Why?"

"Why do I love you? Because you're fire, and ice. You're strong, and stubborn, and aren't afraid to get what you want. Because you don't let people tell you what to do, and you make sure what you say goes... At least, that's what I love about the business side of you. But the real side... Chastity, not CC? I love Chastity because she's beautiful inside and out. She's kind and nice, and helpful... She loves with her whole heart, but you first have to win her over. She wants what everyone else wants, just someone to love."

She broke out into the biggest smile he'd ever seen, and hugged him. "Oh Niles! I love you."

"And I love you, Chastity Claire."


End file.
